


心羽情缘（5/5）——You don't know that/天意怎知(番外6)

by Faircity



Series: You Don't Know That!/天意怎知 [6]
Category: Hacksaw Ridge (2016)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faircity/pseuds/Faircity





	心羽情缘（5/5）——You don't know that/天意怎知(番外6)

父亲们的爱是甘醇沉厚的，而热恋中的小情侣之间就充满了更多花前月下的缠绵悱恻。其实林奇堡实在是个平凡无奇的南方小城，没有那么多浪漫之所，可相爱的人就有这么神奇的创造力，能把一条百来米的小林荫道逛走成香榭丽舍、让巴掌大的市立公园美若白金汉宫——只要牵着的是彼此的手。他们第一次相伴路过市中心那个老糖果店，Tommy拉着Sebastian进去买了一块松子糖，店主阿姨偷眼瞄着俩人十指相扣的手，对自己从小看大的alpha男孩笑道：“这糖可有点松子的清苦味儿啊，Tommy，谈恋爱不要来点儿更甜的吗？”

眼看着Sebastian难为情了，年轻医生笑着付了钱没说什么。街角避人视线的大树后面，他剥开糖纸捧到爱人唇边，Sebastian红着脸含进口里，品着这“有故事的”糖果，过了一会儿，才歪着头朝他一笑：“不是那么甜腻，真的很好吃。”

熟悉的气息像这个初夏一样芬馥又安心。他的小牧师即使夏天也总是略低的体温，隔着格子细棉布衬衫衣袖，无声无息地浸着他的掌心——或者说，是他们两个人的温度、气息在相互交融、浸透。心有灵犀般的就在同时，他深情凝视着低下头，他安静柔顺地闭上眼。

初吻的味道和那美好的beta青年一样，清甜微苦，萦心挂意。

后来，他们有缓慢而清澈的一生，一起去知道，原来爱和相爱的生活，也是这个味道。

当然，他们和所有年轻人一样，也时不时需要远离太过熟悉的环境，在新鲜优美的景致中分享二人世界。初秋那个连休周一的长周末，他们两个人都难得地获得了两个整天的休假，就一起开车去了繁星公园 *。虽然不过一个多小时车程，却是除了偶尔去华盛顿公办之外Sebastian回美国后第一次离开弗吉尼亚。在山脚下的小加油站停靠加油时，收音机里放着那首正红的《乡村路带我回家》**，两个曾经的唱诗班歌童都不约而同地靠着车子哼唱起来，一曲终了竟引来其他顾客不少掌声和喝彩，还有个可爱的omega小姑娘在爸爸妈妈微笑鼓励下拿了一朵粉色广告纸折的小花儿“献给”Tommy。穿着帅气飞行员皮夹克的alpha“歌手”朝小女孩夸张地行了个谢幕礼，转身将纸花儿别在自己男友酒红色灯芯绒衬衫的扣眼里，周围的农民、长途货车司机和徒步客们爆发出善意的口哨和欢呼声。

从小在平原地区长大的Sebastian平生第一次站在高高的山顶，看到了他这辈子见过的最亮、最近的星星——比那更近更令他怦然心动的，恐怕就只有身后紧紧拥着他、将他们两个人一起裹进自己厚实外套的alpha青年了。蓝岭山澄净的宝石色夜空下，那还没彻底脱洗掉学院气、平常习惯于在手术室一板一眼要胸骨剪止血钳、纠正护士硝基水杨酸计量的沉静声线，在他耳畔低吟着浪漫的诗句：

灿烂的星！我祈求像你那样坚定，  
　 但我不愿意高悬夜空，独自辉映。***

Sebastian放任自己向身后倾去，彻底融化在那温暖宽厚的胸膛里。松子糖做的星星，终于找到自己冰蓝色的天。从此，我们谁都不再孤悬，哪怕星星都熄灭，高山也移开，我的爱、你的爱，也永不改变 ****。

刚得知他们的繁星之旅时，Chris就大赞特赞，跟他讲了一通“共同旅行是从确定关系到迈向婚姻的第一步”之类的爱情哲学。收假第二天午休，他的死党就把他从医院餐厅揪了出去，拖到后花园没人的树底下就两眼放光地盘问起来。审到“在帐篷里你们俩有什么进展”，Tommy一口咖啡喷了出来。

“胡说什么呢！”他赶紧四下扫了一圈儿确认没人听见，“我们都信奉婚前守贞的你又不是不知道！”他们虽然睡在一顶露营帐篷里，不过是规规矩矩的两只睡袋，甚至连衬衣纽扣都没解。

“这么紧张干什么！”大记者白了他一眼，“谁说进展只能是那方面的……群山环绕，星月晴好，万籁俱寂的只有你和Sebastian，你就不跟他聊点儿什么特别的，增进一下感情么？”

Tommy松了口气，掏出手帕抹抹嘴继续喝他的配餐咖啡：“这个自然是有的啦。Set是第一次在野外观星，挺好奇的，说起他念大学时学院图书馆有本珍版的18世纪天体物理学手稿，我们就聊了好久的天文和天体物理学，我给他讲《平衡的椭圆体》***** 里我最喜欢的部分来的……算不算特别？”

“……你俩面对面躺在一顶帐篷里，你就给他讲某个秃顶老头写的破物理书？”Chris的表情就像吃了过期的三明治，“你是‘特别’……特别傻。”

“嘿，你高中物理作业全是从‘特别傻’的同桌那儿抄的好吗？！”Tommy抗议完，回想起那夜手电光下Sebastian温柔注视他的棕眸，笑容情不自禁就漾上唇角，“再说，Set喜欢啊。他听的挺高兴的。”

Chris盯着他看了足有半分钟，让他都有点发毛了，然后忽然站起来，在他肩头重重拍了两下，收起惯常笑嘻嘻的态度，简直比毕业论文答辩还要严肃地对他说：“找个时机，求婚吧，Tommy。”

听到这话固然开心，Tommy还是有点懵，怎么死党冷不丁就飞跃到求婚这步了：“你……你这么觉得？因为Set也喜欢天体物理和钱德拉塞卡的书？”

“没有一个学神学和古典文学的正常人会‘喜欢’那些东西。”Chris白了他一眼，口气却无比认真而带着一丝由衷的喜悦，“他‘喜欢’的是你，明白吗？所以不管你跟他讲的话题多无聊，只要和你在一起，并且看着你是开心的，他就高兴。换成你，就算他对着你念一下午古希腊语，你一个字也没听懂，我敢肯定，伙计，你照样觉得美如天籁，雷打不动地听着。这世上跟你没血缘还肯如此对你并且你也同样待他的人，只有那么一个，还不是所有人都能幸运地遇到。你还等什么？”

Chris是典型的作家性格，欢脱不羁，很少有这么一本正经的时候，正是这样，反而让Tommy心头一震。

说他不想跟Sebastian结婚是不可能的——不算他们小时候那短暂的邂逅，毕竟才相识相处了半年，尽管他早就知道自己不会再考虑跟任何一个别的beta或omega共度人生，然而他不能也要求Sebastian这么快就做出决定。到底是终身大事呢。除了他压在自己心底悄悄的期盼，今日Chris是第一个提出这件事的人，他这才猛然察觉，尽管半年不算太长，爱，却已经太深太浓了。

当天傍晚他暗暗惦忖着Chris的话如约去牧师宅邸找Set约会时，他的小牧师却先提出一个让他有点意外的请求——两周后的礼拜天Sebastian要去华府隔河对望的阿灵顿国家公墓拜谒他两位父亲的墓，希望Tommy能同行。

他们都是大人了，时间也过去了那么多年，Sebastian提到双亲已经不会像儿时那般伤恸，焦糖色的眼底却依然难以自持地胧上些微悲意。Tommy赶忙一口应了，然后将爱人轻拥进怀里，心疼的同时又怦然心动：他知道Set回美国以来已经去过阿灵顿几次，这却是第一次要他陪同。Desmond和Smitty早就把Set当成家里的第二个孩子了，遗憾的是他没有机会认识Set的双亲。去墓前拜访恐怕代表着祈求双亲的在天之灵接纳和祝福他们两个人的爱情了吧？

不能不说……时间上真是个巧合。难道冥冥中也暗示了什么吗？

 

一月底的公墓即使公假周末人也极少。他们沿着绿荫间的小路上了军牧山******，离那座不大的纪念碑没多远两座并排的墓碑前，Sebastian停了下来。Tommy看到墓碑上不同的军阶、职位后面相同的姓氏……和卒难日。从林奇堡开车到特区的一路上，他们不可避免地谈到相关话题，Tommy才得知，由于当年战况胶着，美军【】方面好几个月后才得以返回事发地寻殓遇难者遗骸，加上朝【】军的罪行太过血腥，三十二名遇难者只残留三具勉强拼凑完整且鉴定出身份的遗体，大部分国葬棺椁都被严格禁止开棺凭吊，因为里面装的可能只是一片残骨、一件布满弹孔和血渍的军装。一年后国葬正式举行时，年幼的Sebastian不知道他拼命扑住不准那些军人们沉下墓穴的棺材里躺着的根本不是他的双亲——至少不是完整的。他只记得，那天一位满头白发的将军一脸肃穆却眼含着怜悯，将两面折了13次的三角形国旗放在他怀里，稚嫩的小手几乎抱不动那双份的沉重……

他捧上那两束带来的白色康乃馨，看着Set依次放在两座墓碑前。周围墓碑前散落可见的鲜红罂粟花和红白蓝三色花束是献给英雄的，可这他的爱人来探访的只是过早离开了他的父亲。Set是个特别安静的人，此时也没有一句话，只是低头看着那两块墓碑，或许他在心里默默对他的双亲说着什么，比如……告诉他们，这个年轻的alpha医生是他心许的爱人，他在一个南方小镇重新有了家，有了爱他的家人……

——叔叔，我会一辈子待他好。

alpha青年肃穆凝视着那两座墓碑上的名字，也在心里无声地这样发誓。

就在那一刹，北风卷着冬青枝头的残雪吹过，墓碑前的白色康乃馨花瓣在风里摇曳，像是某种来自天国的默许。Tommy心头悄然一震。他上前一步，轻拥住Set的腰侧，回应他的是依上肩头的柔软棕发。他们就这样，在Set双亲的墓前相拥默立了许久。

 

阿灵顿公墓的拜访让Tommy终于下定决心要求婚。按照当地的传统，求婚的准备适宜通常是alpha的兄弟或最亲密好友来商讨和帮忙。Tommy是独子，Hal叔叔家是三个表姊妹，所以Chris当仁不让地承担起这一神圣使命。这个和Tommy情同手足的alpha男孩最清楚，他的好哥们儿在中学把其他同学谈恋爱的时间和精力都用在图书馆和实验室了，并且其中还有一部分（虽然是很少的一部分，这必须指出）花在了考试前帮他补习数理化好让他不挂科，所以从时间地点的选择、戒指的款式到求婚词，文艺的未来主编事无巨细全程陪伴指点。

他们家院墙边的花水木绽开第一朵粉白色小花那个周末，Chris陪他去华盛顿一家老字号的首饰订制店取回了他求婚用的戒指。Sebastian到底有一半英国名门血统，尽管并不偏好奢华的享受其实却很是喜爱一些精细雅致的小物件，显然在林奇堡，年轻牧师没什么机会得到此类愉悦的小奢侈——当然，Set对此没有任何抱怨；实际上他总是表现得特别满足，好像他跟Tommy一样，也是上着公立学校、吃着五美分一块的粗制糖果长大的小镇男孩。可这终身一枚、跟随一生的结婚戒指，Tommy决定倾尽所有也要给爱人最好的。那家店是家传的手艺，据说是最早来到新英格兰的首饰工匠之一，祖先在父国曾为王室服务。战后年轻人都追求新生代名牌，偏偏Chris发现了他家的故事，怀着仰慕写了一篇报道，从此跟老店主结下善缘，因为纯手工做工极细腻，现在订单已经排到半年后，亏了Chris的情面，才让他插了这么一单。

两个年轻人整个回程都处在兴奋过度中，Chris在Doss-Ryker家门口停车时都没刹住，一脚油门撞倒了门口的信箱。Tommy狼吞虎咽塞完了daddy留给他的晚餐，庆幸着papa和daddy对他“跟Chris去特区玩了一天”的说辞没抱任何怀疑，三步并作两步蹿回自己房间，赶紧从口袋里把钻蓝色天鹅绒面的小戒指盒掏出来，塞到枕套里之前还不放心地打开查看了戒指确实安然无恙还躺在里面。年轻人砰砰乱跳的心中充满了甜蜜的喜悦。Chris说服他在六月初求婚，那时玫瑰开的正艳，林奇堡不远有个小镇的玫瑰种植园全州知名，前几年新开了一家坐落在玫瑰园一隅的高级餐厅，花季的浪漫晚餐还上过纽约的时尚、美食杂志，在那儿求婚再好不过。

是夜，年轻医生伴着他的戒指沉入梦乡时，觉得上帝和生活都对他真好。

而第二天一清早，现实就用最残酷的一种方式让他忽地意识到，那些电影里急转直下、从天堂到地域的人生体验，并不只是文艺创作。

Dr.Doss-Ryker在那天早晨第一次被迫宣布了自己病人的死亡。

两个八岁alpha男孩逃学跑到市郊工厂区的一座废弃厂房里胡闹，其中一个爬上车间悬楼，年久失修的楼板塌陷，残砖碎瓦和随着掉下的各种杂物将跌落楼底的男孩深埋了四十分钟，紧急救护人员送到林奇堡医院时出现了急性右心衰的症状，Desmond是收治的儿科急诊护士，在做出重度开放性胸外伤胸、骨粉碎性骨折、肺塌陷和脾脏破裂的初诊判断后，当值的紧急外科手术医师Tommy立刻被传呼去了手术室。孩子伤的太重，从急救员赶到就再没恢复意识，中间还曾心跳停止一次，气氛凝重得快要凭空滴下冷水的手术室里，除了阅历尚浅的主刀医生，年长的护士和辅助人员其实一开始就预感到不详。果然开胸后很快发现高坠创伤造成胸部闭合伤导致的三尖瓣瓣叶重度撕裂。那个年代瓣膜置换还没有投入临床医学，和所有当时的医生一样，Tommy只能尽最大的努力进行异位固定和修补， 然而手术过程中出现了大规模内出血，孩子还是死在了手术台上。他们使用了所有允许的急救手段，做了将近40分钟的CPR后，护士们和助理医师已经在监控仪发出的水平鸣音中面面相觑，没有医生最后的命令，没人敢停手，都求助似的望向Desmond*******。后者无声叹了口气，除去手套，拍拍Tommy还在按压那颗早已停跳的心脏的手臂：“Dr.Doss-Ryker，已经41分钟了。请别让他……再多受罪吧……”

年轻医生就像没听到，手上的动作丝毫没有停止。Desmond知道每个医护人员都必须经历这残酷而不可避免的“第一课”，这是作为父亲他没法将儿子护在羽翼之下替他遮挡和承担的。所以无论怎么心疼，他只能在心里祈祷，求主帮他的孩子坚强。

“Doctor，”他加重了口气，坚决地按住了年轻人沾满鲜血的双手，“你必须得宣布(call it)了，Doctor。”

那两声刻意强调的Doctor，终于让Tommy抬起头来，他恍了恍神，然后察觉所有人的目光都集中在他脸上，并无指责，甚至带着一丝同情……大概是自幼时的习惯使然，他几乎是立刻在这些目光中寻找父亲的——那双棕眸依然漾着他熟悉的温柔宁静，让他恢复了大半的清醒；随即意识到他不再是个可以在受到打击时扑倒父亲怀里求安慰的小孩子了。作为主刀医生，他还有没完成的责任，还需要稳定这个医疗团队的情绪，做好善后。生咽了一下，他缓缓扯下口罩，抬头看了一眼手术室墙上的电子钟。

“死亡时间……上午11点23分。”

依照惯例，手术室内所有的医护人员停手，关掉仪器，为不幸逝去的幼小生命静默二十秒，然后护士们开始为死者做后续清洗处理工作。等Desmond得以抽身离开，在医疗清洁区找到刚刚脱下手术隔离服匆匆清洗过的Tommy，还没来得及开口说什么，一名前台护士就进来说，警方已经找到那男孩儿在临镇工作的母亲将她带来医院。

Desmond看着Tommy本就沉重的神色更加苍白了一分，几乎克制不住地想问儿子要不要他陪着去告知家属，可他知道他决不能问出这句话——现在他应该给予这年轻人的，是护士对医生的尊重和信任，而不是父亲对孩子的过度保护。

等他再次能抽出空来在外科办公室找到Tommy，已经快到午餐时间了。年轻医生从厚厚的病案文件中抬头，那神态表情竟酷似他的alpha父亲年轻时遇到了难处还逞强不肯坦白相告的样子。

“我让daddy担心了吧。”

就连开场白也几乎一模一样。

Desmond叹了口气：“你真像你papa，Tommy。”

——像他一样，在年轻的时候，因为爱着一个人，在自己肩头加上近乎严厉的责任感，总觉得偶尔来自善良的脆弱等于软弱，生怕自己不是一个强大的alpha就配不上那个人。可是，谁说爱，和同样爱着你的那个人，不允许这样的脆弱善感、只一味要求你的坚强保护？

当然，他不会说出后面的心思。这些alpha啊，傻傻的让人又气又心疼。

中年beta上前按了一下儿子的肩膀：“急诊主任已经把候补值班医生叫来了，明天早上之前，你不用来医院。回家休息一下吧，Tommy，你需要这个。”这是医院的惯例，出于对新医生的体谅和保护，也是心理健康的客观需要。Tommy当然知道，所以没有立刻出言反驳，可到底还是犹豫的，依然坐在办公桌后垂着眼睛没动。

“听话，Tommy。回去好好睡一觉。或者你愿意，去找Set聊聊也好。”

听到爱人的名字，年轻医生的蓝眼睛里有一瞬间的畏惧，他心细如丝的beta父亲自然看在眼里——他知道，Tommy怕的当然不是Set，而是会让爱人失望的假设。

最终他还是成功把Tommy“赶”出了办公室。在窗口看着alpha男孩走出医院大门的背影，Desmond摇摇头，拿起了电话听筒。

 

Sebastian在牧师办公室接听完电话，跟值班的执事匆匆交代一声就匆匆往外跑，已经到了教堂大门口，无意间在街对面的商店橱窗上看到自己不甚清晰的倒影，忽地停下了脚步。

他又折了回去，不过并不是回教堂的办公室，而是后面的牧师宅邸。他知道自己得换掉身上的牧师制服——这不是教区居民家访，他也不是以教区牧师的身份去引导和劝解他的信众。今天，从这一刻起，他只是一名普通alpha青年的爱人、伴侣，应该携带的不是圣经和说教，而是全部的爱，以及聆听、安慰和陪伴。

从客厅穿过时，仿佛有着心灵感应般的，他下意识地从落地窗往花园里瞥了一眼，结果就看到急着要去见的那个人，这会儿正低头坐在后院那架秋千上。不知为什么，有些心疼之余，他也稍许地放了心，甚至有那么一点点似乎不合时宜的小欣慰：他已经是Tommy在难过的时候会第一个想到的人，这认知让他的心甚至悄然雀跃了一秒。

天生肤色略显苍白的足尖，趾骨棱角清耸却不过分尖锐，随意卷起的黑色长裤裤管下瘦削匀细的脚踝——Tommy抬头，熟悉的微笑让他从手术室出来就一直冰凉的掌心一下子重新有了暖意。还是因为过于清瘦的身形有些飘忽的雪白衬衫，甜如焦糖的漂亮棕眸，好像回到他们二十年前的初遇，只是秋千上默默伤心着的人换了个儿。

Sebastian蹲下来半跪在草地上，右手自然而然地扶在爱人的膝上，并不催着问什么，只是如常温柔地静静看着他，让他在那对小小的瞳孔中，看到整个世界的包容。

两个年轻人就这样不知道待了多久，除了老旧的秋千吊索偶尔发出的吱呀声，整个花园杳然无声，就像只属于他们的小天堂。终于，难以开口的沉重话题被磕磕巴巴地拼组起来。

“……他还那么小，人生还没开始，不应该是他的，对吗，Set？不应该是他的……”

“那孩子的妈妈拉着我，声嘶力竭地哭喊，质问我为什么不救她的儿子……我怎么会不救他呢，Set，你相信我吗？我真的尽了力，可我就是没能……我要怎么告诉她啊，我没办法……所有的解释听上去都会像借口，我有什么借口呢？医生的天职就是救死扶伤不是吗？可我没做到……”

在耐心等他将这些压抑的茫然委屈倾倒而尽之后，一双总因职业关系浸着古旧纸张和熏香气息的掌心轻轻捧起他的脸。Tommy仰起脸的一瞬间，淡金的光浸覆着他每一寸肌肤和灵魂，或许是午后的太阳，或许是爱人的注视，恍惚中他分不清……也许，本来就没有什么区别。因为它们都是那么温暖，有着医院和药物没法提供的治愈力量。

“我相信，Tommy，我一直都相信，”Set看着他的眼睛，柔声道，“还记得吗，我告诉你，当教父告诉我你做了医生，我一点儿都不惊讶，哪怕自己还是个小孩子的时候，看到受伤的人，你也总是毫不犹豫地一个站出来帮助他们。不只是我，林奇堡的人们都这样相信，包括……今天那个可怜的孩子。”注意到爱人眼中瞬间的一黯，出于beta的安抚本能似的，他在对方眉心轻印上一吻，“在他有意识的最后一刻，会记得这个医生大哥哥竭近全力救他，一直都没放弃……你让死亡变得不再那么孤单恐怖，你让一个孩子离开这个世界的时候少了一分痛苦，多了些许安慰，这就是‘救死扶伤’了，亲爱的，你已经毫无指摘地履行了医者的誓言，尽到了自己的职分。”

Tommy凝望了他几秒钟，忽然紧紧搂住他的腰——或许是太激动，根本没想到要控制着力道，撞得他腰腹生疼，可Sebastian没躲，嘴唇因为疼痛哆嗦了一下，抚摸着爱人后背的手却如常轻柔。

“我多怕你会对我失望，你会不喜欢我了，Set……那我真的就、就不知道如何是好了……”

年轻的牧师唇角轻轻一挑，无奈又心疼地揉揉自己alpha男友那头浓密的金发：“你得对我多点儿信心，对我们多点儿信心，Tommy，‘爱’是个很认真的誓言啊。”

“没有人会喜欢一个软弱的、多愁善感的alpha。”Tommy的声音闷闷地埋在他白衬衫的布料中。Set按着他的肩膀稍稍推开他，让他与自己四目相对，看着他的眼睛，认认真真地说：

“你伤心不是因为软弱，是因为善良，Tommy。一个从不会对别人的苦难感同身受、伤心落泪的alpha并不强大，而是懦弱可悲的。你自责是因为你的责任感，你难过是因为太想去保护和拯救，我怎么会对一个这样的alpha失望呢。”

“可我还说，我会永远保护你，结果还要你来安慰我……”年轻alpha难堪地低下头。他的爱人笑了，半蹲下身子，扶着他的双肩与他平视。

“两个人相爱、结合，不就是要相互扶持、彼此安慰鼓励的嘛。”那双焦糖色的清澈眼眸像暖暖的甜红茶，“不是alpha就必须坚无不摧，也没有那一方必须独挡一切而另一方只能躲在身后，两个人并肩站在一起面对才最强大。我脆弱的时候你就保护我，你疲惫的时候我就照顾你，好吗？”

上帝啊，不能更好。

他少年时曾经听Hal叔叔说过，当年papa去外公家向外公提出要跟daddy结婚，被外公不客气地嘲讽了一通，还说了好多将来他们俩要是结婚daddy会过得多么惨之类的话。“那后来papa是怎么让grandpa同意的？”少年alpha好奇地问。

“直到你出生，老头子也没同意，哈哈哈！”他Hal叔叔拍着沙发扶手大笑，“你daddy那天，比alpha还alpha，直接就拉起你papa的手，高高扬着头怼了一句‘You don't know that.’，把屋子里我们三个alpha都镇住了，哈哈！婚礼你外公都赌气没去，结果他们俩还不是好好过了半辈子。你们家啊，户籍登记上的一家之主是你papa没错，可真正的主心骨，绝对是你daddy。”

其实Tommy一直觉得难以相信，别人口中那个“手无寸铁只身勇救75名战友”的孤胆英雄，是自己那平常总是温言软语、好脾气的beta父亲，直到Hal叔叔跟他说了这古早逸闻。或许法律给予了alpha更多权力——公平的或不公平的，善意或恶意的；但是，没有什么律法典章能规定或强令谁爱的多、谁爱的少，更没法决定谁爱得更加坚强从容。并不只是Hal叔叔的谈笑，从他记事以来这二十多年，Tommy很清楚地确知，daddy就是他们家的心脏，让这个家平稳有力地跳动不息。在这个比omega还和善柔顺的beta身上，Tommy从小看到的看到的是比所有alpha都要坚忍不拔、深沉无私的爱。

而这个晴好的午后，他在自己的beta恋人身上，看到了同样温柔而强大的爱。他忽然有点儿走神，想着当年papa是不是就在这样恍然而悟的一瞬间，决定要向daddy求婚？

年轻牧师显然并没法读到爱人心中这么多思绪，只是很欣慰，第二天清晨他和每天一样在后院的秋千上读书时，走到他身边轻轻扣住他扶在吊索上右手的alpha青年，略抱羞赧的微笑已经是清朗的了。

不需要问什么或说什么，Sebastian知道这一关，他们并肩走过去了。这就足够了。于是他带着点儿促狭的顽皮，歪头扬起眼梢，朝自己的男友一笑。Tommy也露出撒娇似的表情，一把揽住腰背就势蹭上秋千的橡木板座椅：“我也要坐！”

Set扔掉书，伸手就去刮他脸颊：“小时候你还知道谦让呢，现在倒跟我抢！羞不羞？”

“不跟你抢呀，我们一起坐嘛……”

“这么小，坐不下两个人！”

“那，我抱你就坐的下。”

“不行……”beta青年的脸淡淡泛着红，一把推开他，“这秋千架已经好老了，经不住分量，吊索会断。”

刚才还像只金毛幼犬一般缠着他胡闹的alpha青年，听到这话却一呆，手下的动作也停了下来，倒叫他不知所措了：“怎么了，Tommy？”

他的爱人骤然回神，咧着嘴笑了推说没说，眼中却闪过一抹格外明亮的光影，让他有点不解，却也没太放在心上。

他没想到，那不经意的一句嬉笑之言，带给他——他们两个人，一场美好到刻骨铭心的求婚。

五月的第一个周末，平常除了应邀出席退伍老兵活动极少出远门的Desmond忽然决定想去华府走走，奇怪的是没有让Smitty或Tommy同行，而是邀Sebastian单独陪伴。现在Sebastian差不多就是他们家的另一个孩子，所以beta男孩并没有什么疑虑就立刻答应了。他们一清早就驾车出发，在首都度过了十分快乐轻松的一个周日。中午在一家餐厅吃饭时，omega女服务员笑着对Desmond夸赞：“先生，您的儿子真是英俊又孝顺，现在肯陪父母过周末的年轻人可不多了。” 他们同时愣了一下，然后Set先为这小误会不好意思了，他偷偷看了一眼Desmond叔叔，对方却安然朝他一笑，目光中是属于父亲的疼爱和骄傲。他听到Desmond叔叔笑着对那女服务员说道：“谢谢您，女士。没错，我家Set是个好孩子，我是被上帝厚爱的人呢。”

Sebastian忽然觉得眼眶湿湿地温热起来，Desmond从小餐桌对面伸过手，温柔地拍拍他的右手。一切都像是一对亲父子之间习以为常、无比自然的互动，何况两个男性beta都是栗发棕眸，眉眼间又有着几分微妙的相像。他们收获了餐厅里一些中老年顾客羡慕的注目礼，没有一个人能够看得出他们其实并非血亲。

因为Desmond提出去看看华盛顿纪念碑上灯后的夜景，他们快半夜了才回到林奇堡。一般回家晚了他就直接上楼洗澡然后睡觉，这天也不例外。躺在床上进入梦乡前的最后一秒，年轻的beta牧师还想着明天见了Tommy要把中午在餐厅的经历讲给他。

第二天清晨，在林奇堡醒来之前，跟来到这个小城一年以来的每个晴天无异，Sebastian夹着一本书推开客厅通往后花园的落地窗，却被眼前的景象——和人——惊住了。

他的alpha恋人迎着他微笑，纯净晨曦洒落在他的发梢、肩头，柔软浓密的金发闪闪发亮，一双冰蓝眼睛好像一尘不染的深海。他再熟悉不过的小镇男孩，此刻就像童话里高贵帅气的王子，在灿烂阳光里朝他款款伸出手。

“Set。”

Sebastian有点恍惚地从落地窗阴影处走像外面的草坪，忽然洒了满脸的明媚光线有点猝不及防地晃到他的眼睛，他定了定神，发现Tommy身边的秋千架似乎有什么不一样……好像换了一架是的。从形制和大小，他能看出还是原来的那架，可钢架斑驳的油漆被重新刷上了和花园相配的淡绿色，以前有些生锈的铁质吊索似乎换成了更结实的，也漆成同样崭新的绿色，最明显的是座椅——简单的橡木板换成了一只真正的双人原木秋千椅，有着流线优美的扶手，更另他惊讶的是，两条吊索和椅背上， 各用蓝白色宽缎带系了一朵漂亮的蝴蝶结，可今天并不是什么节日或特殊日子啊……他有些困惑地转向Tommy，这才注意到，他的爱人在这个普通的工作日清晨，穿着笔挺的黑色西装配雪白的绸衬衫，花式折法的口袋巾竟是粉白色的，手里还握着一枝枝茎修长的未开白色花蕾，就像要去求婚……

——上帝啊！难道——

他被这个想法吓了一跳，瞪大眼睛望着Tommy，甚至动都不敢动一下。仿佛看出了他的心思，年轻的alpha医生深深吸了口气，好像给自己鼓劲儿似的，缓缓走到他跟前，在他身侧，牵住了他的手。

“你说秋千太老旧了经不住重量，我请专业的工人看过了，钢架还很结实，我们再用几十年都没问题，只是上面的横梁老化锈蚀了，我请人换了特别结实的，弗吉尼亚最好的钢材，还有吊索，是造太空梭的材料，绝不会再断；你说坐不下两个人，我也换了更大更舒服的新座椅，店里的人告诉我，将来我们带孩子一起坐也没问题。”

——他在说什么呀……孩子？……真的是他想的那样吗？

Sebastian毫无准备，心跳骤然加快，偏偏Tommy就在这一秒，将他的手握的更紧，贴在了自己心口。年轻牧师这才感到指尖下的另一颗心脏也跳的那么剧烈，却和此刻他的心率是同样的节奏。

“Set，”alpha向他递上那枝尖端染着一抹浅浅红晕的奶油色花蕾，“这不是Chris事先为我物色好的求婚地点，他挑的更华丽更浪漫，可前几天我忽然知道了，这里才是我想向你……我应该向你求婚的地方。亲爱的，20年前看着你伤心而没法做什么的那个小男孩儿长大了，已经知道应该为自己爱的人做什么，并希望成为那个和你并肩站在一起的alpha。虽然他还有很多需要学习的事——比如学着做丈夫和父亲，但是他懂得爱，想用一生去爱你。你说不够的，我会立刻补足，你说不好的，我全数改正，我让你觉得安全、充足、美满，将来如果你……你喜欢孩子、你想要……我也会让我们的孩子安全幸福地长大，在你们需要的时候永远陪在你们身边。”

那个词终于被有点紧张却大大方方地说了出来，这下需要深呼吸的换成Set了——可他的爱人没给他时间这么做。因为，在Set还没来得及看清，一只小小的深蓝色天鹅绒面盒子已经捧在了Tommy的掌心，下一秒，他善良的、英俊美好的alpha恋人在他面前单膝跪下。

“Sebastian Rodrigues，你愿意和我结婚吗？”

整个时间和空间都在耳畔静止了。一切都柔化成调色盘里被水混合又冲淡后缤纷颜色背景，明快却遥远，只有这单膝跪地的alpha青年，和那架焕然一新的秋千无比清晰地存在着。他的爱人额头都紧张得冒出汗珠，无比忐忑地期待他的答案，眼中却含着让他心安的温柔笑意，耐心地等待。

“所以……”beta青年有点儿不好意思地低头看看手里那枝还凝着露珠的奶白花蕾，“最甜最纯净的爱？”

爱人的心有灵犀让Tommy欣喜一笑，赶紧深情又一丝不苟地右手按在心口发誓：“十二分的全心全意（with all my heart and then some）。”*********

“我得诚实地告诉你，Tommy，”上帝作证，他现在除了“我愿意”根本不想说任何别的什么，可他知道他必须在答应之前坦诚地和Tommy说清楚——他并不觉得会让Tommy退缩，可还是情不自禁有些紧张，“作为一个alpha，选择一名牧师做你的配偶不是件容易的事，跟别的多数beta和omega可以一心一意相夫教子不同，你的丈夫需要把心分很大一部分来爱上帝、侍奉神的教会。你……你能接受吗？”

“我能。并且会绝对尊重。”那双蓝眼睛真诚又热烈，“虽然没有你和我daddy那么虔敬，但我也从小就信主，上帝准许，以祂的仆人为我婚许，是我无上的荣幸。我为你和你的工作骄傲，Set，我理解和支持你的事业，就像你理解、支持我的。”

他的爱人近乎虔诚地仰望着他：“我希望成为你的alpha，你的丈夫，但更重要的是，做你的爱人和家人，和你并肩站在一起。”

焦糖色的漂亮眼睛一眨也不眨地安静凝视了他半分钟。Tommy每一秒都能清楚地听到他们两个人的心跳、Set凝重的喘息，看到爱人单薄胸口不同平常的急烈起伏。然后，一个微笑格外清晰地绽放在年轻牧师的唇角，依然带着浓重英国口音的好听声音却有些哽咽了。

“那么……我愿意，Thomas Doss-Ryker，我愿意！”

幸福其实早就等在门口，可大门猛一开打的一瞬，喜悦和激动依然铺天盖地，好像漫天的玫瑰花瓣儿，淹没他们年轻的心，让他们甜蜜地慌乱了手脚。Tommy就这么呆了好一会儿，才彻底消化并确信了刚才自己听到的，傻笑着意识到刚刚答应了求婚的beta青年还在充满期待又难为情地看着他，这才想起戒指还在戒指盒里呢！他赶紧拿出来为Set戴在手上——感谢外科医生的职业本能，即使狂喜和感动到语无伦次，手也没有抖一下，动作一气呵成。然后站起身来，他拥住自己的未婚夫，深情望进对方的瞳孔深处，吻上了那玫瑰色的双唇。

“我爱你，Set。”

“我也爱你。”

作为彼此未婚夫的第一个吻绵长而炽热，等好不容易分开的时候，两个人都快窒息了。Set依伏在Tommy厚实的胸膛上，待呼吸稍稍匀稳，抬头微红着脸颊小声道：“还有件事……”

“Set，你、你两分钟前才答应的！”Tommy的表情几乎可以用惊恐来形容，年轻的alpha脸都白了，“不许反悔啊啊啊——”

年轻牧师真真的哭笑不得：“你想什么呢，谁要反悔了——我是说，”他顿了一下，语气中带了些害羞和小心翼翼，“如果我婚后想改用夫姓，你会愿意吗？”

这不是什么至关紧要的事，可Tommy真的完全没料到。虽然omega婚后还是改从alpha伴侣姓氏的比较多，但战后与alpha成婚的男性beta却已经有不少选择沿用婚前姓氏，他的beta父亲就一直没有改姓。现在婚后改姓的男性beta更是越来越少了。何况Rodrigues是南方名门望族，这个姓氏暗示着高贵血统，Sebastian似乎没有理由要放弃；Tommy更没有这种过分保守的大alpha主义表露，Set不应该觉得从他这里受到了什么暗示。所以他有些不解，想了想却依然老老实实地回道：“我当然完全没问题，也会很开心——可你一定要相信，亲爱的，除非是你自己的心愿，不然，这完全不是必要的，我不是那种脑子生锈的alpha癌晚期，我daddy和papa也不是老顽固。没有人要求你这样做。”

Sebastian点点头，温柔而确定地朝他笑笑：“我知道，Tommy。没有人要求我，是我自己想要这样，可以吗？”

“当然！”就算时代再进步、思想再开明，你的beta伴侣主动愿意跟从你的姓氏，没有一个alpha不会因此多少感到欢喜，不过Tommy还是追问了一句，“你确定吗，Set，要不要仔细考虑一下？我是说……Rodrigues是有名望的大家族……”

掩饰在喜悦气氛之下的伤感眼神只是一闪而过，却没有逃过Tommy的眼睛，他看着Set垂了一下睫毛。

“那个‘有名望的大家族’并没有爱，Tommy，他们也从来没有把我当做过那个大家族的一员。”beta青年抬起眼帘，目光重新晴朗了，“可你，还有Desmond叔叔和Smitty叔叔，从一开始就把我当家人来爱和照顾。让我彻底的、各种意义上的成为这个家的成员吧，好吗？”

没有人会对这样的请求说不好。

Tommy将爱人拥进怀里，轻吻着对方的睫毛：“你本来就是我们的家人，我的家人，Set，无论发生任何事都不会变。”

松子糖微涩的清香气息安静和悦地包围着他，淡淡的却甜在心里。他想起自己壮着胆子来教堂找Set表白的那天，说Set身上有松子糖的香味，还被笑诘身为医生却不知道beta是没有信息素的…… 一转眼，已经是一年了，当年像油画中的绝美天使，如今成了他的爱人和未婚夫。

我知道的啊——他看着Set笑，在心里甜甜地想——可那才不是什么信息素，那是爱的气息，是我们将来要一起度过的漫长人生里，每一天的滋味，Set宝贝儿。

 

Desmond在厨房朝着院子的窗口洗着新鲜的苹果，Smitty哼着一支不太着调的旧军歌，随性摆着早餐桌上的餐具。中年beta听见由远而近的低声笑语，抬头看见Tommy和Set紧紧挨在一起走进院子，两个年轻的目光那一瞬间也恰好与他相对。似乎感知到父亲眼神中焦急的期待，Tommy停下来，笑着抬起小臂给自己的daddy看。

两个年轻人的手臂像依偎纠缠着生长的两株修长漂亮的枝条，Tommy的右手与Set的左手十指紧扣，可Set无名指上那枚亮闪闪的婚戒，映亮了他的两个孩子幸福而有点害羞的笑容，那是阳光底下最美的一道风景，让他的心都甜甜地融化。

听到爱人一声又惊又喜的呼唤，他的alpha大步奔到身边，朝窗外一望，立刻露出同样惊喜而欣慰的笑容。大手握住Desmond这么多年依然削痩如玉米杆的手腕，轻轻拿走他手里还攥着的一个水淋淋的红苹果，Smitty赶在孩子们进门之前，望住那双琥珀色的鹿眼，深情地吻了下去。

钢锯岭的故事，并没有在他的小医务兵将他抱在怀里、跳下断崖的那一刻完结。相反的，从那一秒，他们的人生才真真正正的因为彼此、为了彼此而开始了，并且生生不息地延续下去，以最坚强也最温暖的方式。

并没有过了很久……当他膝头坐着一个棕色卷发的大眼睛小姑娘，怀里还依偎着一个金发碧眼的小男孩儿，两个孩子都奶声奶气缠着Smitty爷爷讲故事的时候，他望着一旁带着老花眼镜、如常恬静微笑的爱人，面前恍惚的依然是那赢了体能训练比赛后，朝他淘气扬眉一笑的小医务兵，目光纯净，唇角轻灵，有如自弗吉尼亚种植园乘着蕙风漂洋过海落在他掌心的一片苹果花瓣儿，甜在心里最柔软的那个地方。

“在你们还没出生、你们的papa和daddy也还没出生的时候，美国勇敢的战士们在远方的一座小岛，打一场艰难的战斗，很多战士受了伤，他们很痛苦，很害怕。这是时候，一位天使从天而降，医治了他们的伤口，对他们说，‘我就在这儿陪着你，我哪儿也不去’……”

 

———END———

* 繁星公园：蓝岭山脉北卡罗莱纳州境线上一处国家公园，内有同名天文观测台，是美国南部最佳观星和赏夜景自然景区之一。附近的梅兰社区学院与蓝岭山天文小组合作数十年，定期组织“天文之夜”等活动，如有需要可保证最多每12名观星游客即获得一位专业天文学人士的讲解和帮助。  
   
**《乡村路带我回家》：乡村歌手John Denvor的经典民谣，发行于1971年。其中的歌词提到蓝岭山，“人间天堂，西弗吉尼亚。蓝岭山高，仙安多河喧哗。生命绵延，树一样挺拔，群山一样苍翠，风一样潇洒”。  
   
*** 济慈的十四行诗《灿烂的星》前两句。传说这是济慈生命中最后一首诗。  
   
**** 旧约·以赛亚书54：10——大山可以挪开，小山可以迁移，但我的爱必不离开你，我平安的约也不迁移。  
   
*****《平衡的椭圆体》：美籍印度物理学家、1983年诺贝尔物理学奖得主钱德拉塞卡1969年出版的天体物理学著作。

****** 军牧山：位于阿灵顿国家公墓，山上有四座纪念碑，分别向一战中阵亡的天主教和基督教随军牧师、二战中阵亡的天主教、基督教和犹太教军牧致敬。很多阵亡或对军队有巨大贡献的军牧去世后安葬在此山。  
   
******* 美国各州的医疗操作法规略有不同，2013年的AHA（全美心脏医学协会）报告显示，大多数州的规范操作要求进行38分钟CPR无心跳恢复时，医生才可以宣布死亡。在80年代初AHA的报告显示这个数据各州平均时长是28分钟。曾有过案例病人在CPR进行的第42分钟恢复了心跳起死回生。实际上不少医护和急救人员在面对儿童病患时进行的CPR时长会明显超过他们抢救成年病患的惯例。  
   
******** 爱尔兰诗人John Boyle O'Reilly的诗歌《白玫瑰》：“红玫瑰呢喃着热情，白玫瑰倾诉着爱意/哦，白玫瑰是一只鸽子，红玫瑰是一只猎鹰 / 而我要送给你的，是一枝奶白花蕾 / 瓣尖上染着淡淡一抹红晕/ 因为当爱最甜最纯净，唇边的吻总有着渴慕之情。” 此诗在北美和爱尔兰都常被用于结婚纪念日和求婚，尤其所送的花是白玫瑰或白康乃馨花蕾时。  
   
********* With all my heart and then some是原作中Desmond跟Dorothy求婚时的台词。Then some是南方一些州的俚语，作用是强调then some前面说的内容不但程度绝对真实，而且“那么说都是低估了”。例如with all my heart是全心全意的意思，加上then some就是发誓比全心全意还认真。


End file.
